


Surprise visit to L-Corp

by gabriellemalkav87



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriellemalkav87/pseuds/gabriellemalkav87
Summary: Kara visits her girlfriend and sexy times ensues. Just an excuse to write these two making love.





	Surprise visit to L-Corp

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank checkerboard for the inspiration. Also, the many, many wonderful Supercorp shippers who tirelessly work to create content for our thirsty gay asses.

Lena sighed, rolling her shoulders back, hoping to relieve some of the mounting tension between them.

Her last meeting had gone on for hours; the board wasn’t budging an inch. It got to a point where she just wanted to send them all to hell.

Too bad you couldn’t run a company without a board.

A polite knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Jess, I thought I told you to go home an hour ago—“ 

She tore her eyes from her laptop when she heard her door creak open.

“It’s a good thing I’m not Jess, then.”

“Kara,” Lena’s lips curled into a relieved smile, as she stood to wrap her arms around the vision in pastel that was Kara Danvers.

Kara pressed a kiss to Lena’s temple, rubbing the nape of the CEO’s neck with her fingertips. “You’re tense.”

“But you’re here now,” mumbled Lena, against her girlfriend’s neck, breathing in her floral, clean scent, letting her worries melt away for a moment. “I missed you.”

“Me too,” the bespectacled reporter held on just the tiniest bit harder, working her fingers into Lena’s hair. 

They stood in the middle of the office for a few minutes, gently swaying to the rhythm of a melody only they could hear.

“So, what brings you here? I thought we were meeting tomorrow,” Lena began moving discretely towards the couch, pulling her ray of sunshine with her.

“Supergirl told me you were in your office, all alone, and thought you could use some company,” Kara fidgeted with her glasses before sitting down, looking up at Lena, smiling as she drew an honest-to-God giggle from the usually composed CEO.

“Supergirl, huh? Well,” Lena straddled Kara’s lap, pulling her glasses away before pulling the reporter into a long, searing kiss. She smiled into it as she felt Kara’s hands running up her thighs, bunching her dress up around her waist. “I’m gonna have to thank her properly the next time she stops by.”

The blonde reporter left a trail of wet kisses down Lena’s neck, snaking her hands up to the zipper of her tight, black dress and unzipping it carefully. As much as she liked the dress, and the way it made Lena’s legs look, it had to go. She let out an appreciative moan when she saw Lena was wearing her favorite red satin bra, kissing the top of her breasts as she ran greedy hands all over her back, reaching for the clasp.

Lena exhaled a shuddery sigh, grounding her hips against the kryptonian’s thigh, working her fingers in Kara’s hair to pull her closer. “Oh, Kara…” she moaned, letting her head fall back as the reporter’s lips traveled back up, and deft fingers made short work of her bra, tossing it aside.

Tugging at blonde strands, she forced the blonde to look back up, enjoying the dazed look on her face. “You still have too many clothes on,” she mumbled, punctuating each word with a kiss, nibbling swollen lips at the last one.

Kara shrugged, trying to return her mouth to Lena’s breasts. “You’re on top and easier to undress.”

Lena gasped in mock outrage, “Are you calling me easy, Kara Danvers?”

“W-what? No, of course not!” worried blue eyes snapped upward, softening as they met green eyes twinkling with amusement. “Oh, you’re just messing with me,” she chuckled.

“Well, you are under me,” drawled the CEO, pushing her hips against Kara’s once more, drawing a throaty moan from both of them, “and you’re easy to mess with.”

The blonde reported huffed in fake annoyance as she bend down once more to take one of Lena’s breast into her mouth, but the Luthor had other things in mind, tugging at blonde strands again to give her another searing, mind-blowing kiss before untangling from the kryptonian’s arms.

Kara whined at the loss, trying in vain to pull her back into her lap, but Lena tsked, slapping her hands away as she leaned down to pull Kara’s pink cardigan over her head, tossing it aside, but unbuttoning just the first two buttons of Kara’s shirt. The reporter took advantage of her situation, reaching out to pull Lena’s dress all the way down.

“Get up,” Lena took Kara’s hand, guiding her back up after stepping out of her crumpled dress, unbuttoning Kara’s pants and pulling them down slowly, squeezing the kryptonian’s backside.

“I have super speed, you know,” mumbled the reporter against Lena’s ear, nibbling her earlobe, knowing that would make the CEO’s knees tremble.

“But I like undressing you,” Lena shot back, squeezing Kara’s butt again. “Plus, I think it’s the first time I unzipped your pants and didn’t find that pesky red skirt in my way.”

“I thought you liked my super suit,” mumbled Kara, stepping out of her pants.

“Oh, darling, I do,” Lena couldn’t help to kiss the blonde’s pouting lips before pushing her back onto the couch, this time flat on her back, “but it’s a hindrance sometimes. Now be a good girl and stay put,” she leaned down for another kiss before standing back up, moving towards her desk.

Blue eyes followed the youngest Luthor’s swaying hips as she walked to her desk, clad in only the flimsiest silk panties Kara had ever seen and her black heels. She swallowed hard as Lena bent down to retrieve a small bag from a drawer.

The CEO smiled, pulling out a tube of bright red lipstick and a pocket mirror. She applied a generous coating to her wonderful lips before returning to her suddenly flushing kryptonian, settling on her knees between the blonde’s spread thighs.

“You know,” she breathed out, reaching forward to slowly unbutton Kara’s shirt, enjoying the small whimpers brought forth by her actions, “I’ve been fantasizing about sending you back home covered in hickeys.”

Kara’s breath hitched as her shirt was pulled open, and the CEO leaned over her, supporting her weight on one arm, a sexy smirk on her bright red lips.

“But your skin doesn’t bruise like mine,” Lena’s warm breath tickled Kara’s ear, as her free hand found the blonde’s left breast, teasing it over the fabric of her plain, white bra. “So I thought this was the next best thing,” she whispered before pressing her lips against Kara’s neck, leaving a bright red lipstick mark on her pulse point.

The reporter whimpered as her hips shot up, looking for friction, her hands holding on desperately to the couch.

Lena hummed happily. “Mmm, I gotta say: red suits you, my darling Kara.”

“Only the red from your lips, Lena.”

Green eyes snapped upwards, meeting her lover’s gaze, filled with so much lust and adoration, she thought she might cry. “I’m glad to hear that,” she whispered, before leaving a track of fading red marks down Kara’s shuddering torso.

“Lena, please—“ 

“Patience,” Lena left one last, faded lipstick mark on Kara’s inner thigh, all while snaking her fingers around the elastic of the blonde’s underwear and dragging it down, tossing it aside. She leans forward, pushing her mouth and nose into Kara’s awaiting slit, breathing in her musky scent.

“You smell so good,” she moaned against it, teasing the blonde’s clit with the tip of her tongue, tearing a needy moan from the kryptonian’s lips.

“Lena!” 

After drawing lazy circles around Kara’s clit for almost a minute, Lena finally pushed her tongue firmly against it, slowly working a finger inside the blonde’s pussy.

Kara gasped, rocking her hips against the CEO’s tongue and fingers, finding a steady rhythm, which her lover matched, nipping, licking and prodding. “More,” she begged, running a gentle hand through Lena’s hair before gripping the couch again.

Lena added a second finger, wrapping her lips firmly around Kara’s clit, teasing it with her teeth. She curled her fingers slightly, fucking Kara with short, precise jabs, enjoying how the kryptonian came apart beneath her fingertips.

Kara threw her head back, her hips bucking forward, a string of alien words, mixed with the CEO’s name escaping her lips as she came.

With a final, gentle thrust, Lena withdrew her fingers. Kara whined at the loss, reaching down to pull her lover back up for a long, sensuous kiss. “You have the most amazing mouth,” she whispered, tasting herself on the CEO’s lips.

“Thank you, thank you, I aim to please,” Lena tucked herself into Kara’s neck, fingers ghosting over one of the many bright red smudges left on the kryptonian’s skin with a contented sigh.

But her lover didn’t remain idle for long, flipping her over, peppering kisses down her throat. Lena’s hands went straight to Kara’s hair, pulling her impossibly closer, gasping when the reporter wrapped her delectable lips around a stiff nipple. “Kara, I need you. Don’t tease,” she whimpered.

Kara’s lips curved upward, fingertips ghosting over Lena’s still covered crotch. “But, baby, it’s so much better when I tease,” she whispered, rubbing circles over the CEO’s silk panties, drawing needy whimpers from her.

Lena screwed her eyes shut, arching against Kara’s fingers. “Yeah,” she sighed, trying to find a better angle, to gain more friction, “but not when I’ve been wanting you all d—Kara!” she cried out when the kyptonian bit gently over her left breast, just enough to leave a red mark.

“Kara, please,” she begged again, grabbing Kara’s chin to force her to look up, “just fuck me.”

The blonde’s pupils dilated, leaning forward to catch the CEO’s lips before carefully pulling her panties off. She started kissing down her lover’s torso when Lena’s hand tangled in her hair, pulling her back up, kissing her. “What…” she managed to mumble, as Lena grabbed her free hand, guiding it down between her legs.

“I want you to look at me,” moaned the CEO, pushing Kara’s hand more firmly against her pussy, “I want you to look at me as I come.”

Kara released a shaky breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She kissed her girlfriend’s lips, almost tenderly, before starting her soft teasing again, her blue eyes never leaving Lena’s.

“Kara, I—“ whatever Lena was going to say turned into a muffled cry as Kara slipped two fingers inside her, thrusting forward, filling her, fucking her at a slow, steady pace. “Yes, Kara, like that, right here,” she whimpered, running her hands through Kara’s hair, her green eyes darkened with desire.

“Yes, baby, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere,” the words fell out of Kara’s mouth, each sentence punctuated by a kiss, as she slowly picked up the pace, fucking her faster and deeper, pushing her thumb against the CEO’s clit. “I’m right here.”

That sent the CEO over the edge, arms clinging to her super-powered girlfriend hard enough to bruise, thighs clamping around Kara’s hand, her whole body straining to keep Kara in. She whimpered, burying her face in the crook of Kara’s neck as her lover helped her ride out the last of her orgasm.

Once Kara felt her girlfriend relax, she straightened, withdrawing her fingers and popping them into her mouth, her super hearing not missing Lena’s discreet gasp. “Oh, you have to let me go down on you at some point tonight,” she moaned, licking her fingers thoroughly.

The CEO chuckled. “I’m ok with that. But I’m going to need a moment to get back on my feet,” she pulled Kara back down for another kiss. “Will you stay with me tonight? I’ll buy you dinner. No kale, promise.”

“You know, I’m actually starting to enjoy kale.”

Lena just stared at her, raising an eyebrow. 

“Eating kale usually means seeing you, so…yeah,” admitted Kara, blushing slightly.

“Oh, Kara Danvers, you giant dork, I love you,” laughed Lena, peppering Kara’s face with kisses.

“I know,” Kara managed to keep a serious face for a second before leaning down to kiss her girlfriend once more, “I love you too, Lena Luthor.”


End file.
